Kaminari Luffy
by Jinouga
Summary: 5 years old Luffy was going on a vacation with Garp.He was taken up by Knock up Stream and arrived at Skypiea. (Will not follow the storyline, allies might be enemies and enemies might be allies) What will happen to Luffy now? If you liked it leave a review, still experimental, readers, please decide if I should continue this. Momentary halted : Lost my imagination... .
1. Back on earth

_A/N: This just suddenly got in my brain after updating my 'A Different Beginning' fiction._

* * *

"Where are you taking me!?" five years old Luffy said, as he was being dragged by his grandfather towards a ship.

"That Red-Hair has corrupted you," The Marine Hero, Garp, said while picking his nose "What nonsense!"

"B-but I don't want to go on a vacation with you, you stink!" the child said, sticking his tongue out.

"Don't tell your grandfather what to do! I left you with Ace so you two could train and look where it has gotten him!" after saying that he picked up Luffy by grabbing the child's collar, making a fist.

"Uwaaah! Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Luffy said, tears were coming out of his face.

"Good, I need a vacation and so do you." Garp said, holding his hands at the young lad.

"Just don't wear your bikinis! It's disgusting!" Luffy said, the moment he said that was the moment they boarded the ship, the people then started to laugh. Not knowing that this man was Monkey D. Garp, a Marine and a Hero. Since the old man was wearing a hawaiian shirt, and that the ship that they've boarded was heading towards a remote place in the Grand Line, a resort controlled by the World Government and is well protected by the Marines.

* * *

"Steer us out of here!" The captain yelled, as every passenger was on the deck, wearing life vest and all. A storm suddenly engulfs an entire area, the navigators failed their jobs and now it's up to the captain to bring all of them out of harm's way. Garp was holding Luffy tight, sure the old man might survive a week alone in the sea, but a child... there's no way Luffy will survive that.

"Large wave, 3 o'clock!" a crew member yelled, another member repeated it and another until it reached the captain. So much for the captain it was too late when he received.. or actually he saw the wave first before the message arrived.

"Brace your-" the captain was stopped midway as the wave hits the ship, such tremendous force that it thrown some of the people overboard, including Luffy.

"That's!" Garp eyes widened, he paused as he was on the mission to rescue Luffy "Knock up Stream!" but that didn't stop Garp from jumping overboard.

"Bring him a line now! Get him back here!" the captain yelled. Luffy was already a thousand feet into the air as the whirlpool took him up above the sky.

"Luffy!" Garp shouted at the top of his lungs, crying as his grandson won't be able to survive that trip.

"Jii-chan!" Luffy yelled back, second by second his vision started to blacken. He was losing his consciousness, but no he cannot die, Garp jii-chan went home as soon as he heard Ace left, a 10 years old boy, leaving a 5 years old Luffy. For Luffy, sure he felt sad when Ace left but it was nothing more than that.  
After the events of Ace leaving, Garp made sure he was the one taking care and watching over Luffy.

'Thanks Jii-chan' Luffy thought, as it might be his last. Never having a family to begin with was a cruel thing for him. It hurted him on the inside while he plays like an idiot on the outside. Not that he did hate Ace for leaving him, no.. he could never hurt his brother, and since he also wanted to follow in his footstep so he would have done it if he was the one older.

'Thanks for everything' then everything went out.

* * *

"Ugh..." Luffy groaned, starting to wake up.

"Kid, you're really lucky to have survived that" a voice said, as Luffy eyes went clearer by the second he saw a middle aged man in a suit of armor.

"I'm hungry.." The boy whined, the middle aged man who was soon to hold the title of 'old man' laugh. 'This kid, I would have expect he would ask where he is or what happened, but I'm hungry? Ahahaha' the middle aged man said to himself.

Luffy started eating as soon as the food arrived on the table, little did he know that mostly around him was made of clouds.

"What's this? This looks delicious, and what's that" was all on the boy's mouth, again, little did he noticed that another girl who has been with him when he was sent towards the sky was also with him, survived and healthy.

"You're lucky to have survived that" said by the man in a suit of armor.

"What's your name, ojii-san?" the girl asked.

"Gan Fall, young child, what about you two?" he replied.

"Ihm Moshkey di Lufhi" The boy said, trying to get each of every food into his mouth. After swallowing and clearing his mouth "Monkey D. Luffy" he said.

"I'm... Nico Robin" the girl said, expecting that the people would turn against her, but to her surprise no one knows her.

"You know, you two are the only survivors amongst the ten people who landed here." Gan Fall said.

"Their stuffs are yours, I mean if you want them. We've no used of them here in Skypiea" Gan fall added.

Luffy went out of the house, still carrying two large meats with him. "What's this?" Luffy said, grabbing a weird looking fruit.

"Who are they?" Another girl entered the room

"Conis, child, these are our guest. Be nice with them" Gan Fall nodding slowly, it was clear that they've just survived a horrible accident. Conis, even as a child already knew that people ends up here once in a while. It was a common phenomenon amongst the people of Skypiea, though it's rare to see survivors.

"Hey!" Conis yelling at Luffy, startling him. The boy suddenly launched the weird looking fruit above his head, and when he looks up it's already heading down

"Ahhh!- ghghhhgg" The boy instantly swallowed the fruit whole, as if by fate decreed it.

Then lightning came, thunderous roar envelops Skypiea, lightning striking, and a loud noise of the thunder itself.

"What happened!?" Gan Fall rushing outside together with Nico Robin, only to see the Luffy becomes lightning itself.

"Did you eat a weird fruit!?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, it didn't look delicious but I accidentally swallowed it" he said, as the skies resumed the calmness it brought moments ago.

"Kid, were gonna have yo train you with that power" Gan Fall said, the instant that he looked at this kids he knew they're good. But for Luffy, can he control the newly aquired power, or will it consume him and bring doom to Skypiea.

* * *

[3 years later]

"C'mon Luffy!" Robin and Conis yelled in unison, grabbing each of Luffy's hand "It's practice time!"

Two years, they've kept on training. Finding out Luffy ate the Goro Goro no Mi (Rumble-Rumble fruit) Robin tried to punch him, the first try it hits him, afraid of getting hit again, the second punch passed through his face. Robin knew a little about devilfruits and once she revealed that she was also a user, Luffy instanly hit her with a lightning, except she was electrified and chased Luffy the entire day, trying to beat him up. Conis, being left behind also wanted to fight. Using different kinds of dial, she proved to be the most strongest of them, except when Robin sprouts arms around her neck and tickles her body.

"Nee-san" was what Luffy called the two of them, Robin being eleven years old now and Conis was 10, Luffy was the youngest amongst the three.

"Hmm?" they both again said in unison.

"I'm hungry!" the boy whined, receiving a large bum on his head. For once they knew that Luffy's type was not invincible except it has a weakness, A sea-prism stone was the only thing it could hit him. The stone was carved into a baseball bat, and boy did they enjoy punishing their 'Little Brother'

Screams of people was heard, followed by gun fire and cannons. The three rushed as they saw pirates arrived at Skypiea and they were well prepared. In the middle of the pirate crowd, a man with blonde hair stood, his ears or rather pinna(outer ear) was so long it reached almost to his waist.

"Meet your God!" he yelled, and they all saw Gan Fall and the others charging at them, but the Skypiea was no match for the Rifles and Cannons that the pirates brought. Luffy saw this and well... it's his anger, if goes out of control he could hurt someone.

"Hiyah!" the boy screamed, shooting lightning at his opponents. Again and again with no sign of stopping, he fired recklessly, pointing at the pirate.  
Gan Fall closed his eyes and told the other two to rushed home and take him.

The people was left speechless, nothing remained of the pirate and the man who had yelled he was God.

They rejoice, of course but still they couldn't deny the fact that a child did this. Knowing that it was only to protect them, they understand but he has to restraint himself if he doesn't want anyone getting hurt.

"Luffy" Gan Fall entered the house "Let's train" with a smile, the crying boy nodded. The townspeople cleaned the ashes that was the crew, and let Luffy enjoy his day.

At night... the three shared the same room, the two girls said what they saw when Luffy attacked those pirates, they were all amaze and horrified at the same time but that did effect Luffy in more ways than one. He has to be matured, control himself further and become a better person.. for them, for who?  
for his two Onee-sans.

[10 years later]

"Happy Birthday to you!" These words was repeated today, today's the day Luffy reaches 18.

The young man was surprised, rather he acted all surprise. It was the same for every birthday of his and every birthday of his two Onee-sans, a surprise party.  
He might be 18, but he's sure taller than Robin who's 21 and Conis who's 20. They've trained everyday and had grown to be the best fighters there is... in Skypiea.

* * *

Dear Ganfall,

Thank you for everything, And we mean everything.

I know that what we're doing is wrong, but we will be back.

I've decided to pay my family a visit, Robin found a thingy called PhoneGlif (Poneglyph) and wants to look for more, Conis wants to see the world with us.

We will return I promise! And if anyone tried to attack Skypiea... well we've trained the warriors, who've trained us.

Be careful, as we will too.

- Luffy, Robin, Conis

P.S: They won't leave me alone.

"Only if you know how those two looked at you." Gan Fall said while chuckling, upon reading the letter. Tears falls down on his face, his children had grown up.  
After everyone passed out from all the drinking, celebrating Luffy's birthday, the trio leave silently as possible, not wanting to caused too much attention.

"Wait, how will they go down?"Shrugging, they probably found a way.

* * *

"HIYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The two girls screaming as they hugged Luffy tight, so tight that he could die.

"We... hven't thought about THIS!" Luffy said, as they continued to fall towards the blue ocean below them.

* * *

_A/N: This is experimental. LOL. It just popped into my mind and boom I started writing it down. Tell me if it's good and I'll continue._

_For those who'll say, Robin should be 28 etc.. etc... I should warn you early, though some characteristics might remained, this story won't follow One Piece's storyline. His crew might be his enemies, he could be a pirate, marine or a revolutionary... So if anyone says "This should be like that" I've already told you right her, right now._


	2. Meeting with the Princess of Snakes

_A/N: Thank you for the great reviews! I love them!_

**Hectikk10: **_Of course it will, though updating them would take longer than the usual._

**Monkey D. Danny: **_Thank you, I'll keep you guys wanting for more._

_**Lirik**_**:** _Yes, I will._

**hollowking pain: **_For the revolutionary one, I already had a plot in my mind. Sadly it won't be in this or, just a maybe :)_

_**Lord Niralath Lothiel**_**:** _I will go into that sooner, about her ending up in Skypiea too._

**edboy4926: **_Thank you_

_**Rebel Treecko**_**:** _Thank you, and I will._

**Sharkfix: **_Thank you, and I will_  
**  
Natsu is Awesome: **_Enel was the one who attacked it, though the battle between the Skypieans and Enel's crew was short since Luffy interrupted._

_**onepiecefan101**_**:** _Here it is. XD_

_**LalunaLight**_**:** _Yes, Conis is coming too! XD_

* * *

"What do we do now?" Conis said, as she starts to remove her antenna and turn her twin pigtails into a ponytail.

"I... don't know, what about you Robin onee-san, you got any ideas." Luffy said, turning his attention to the raven haired woman.

However there was no response, she just stood there looking at the great big blue that was in front of them. Conis turned her attention towards her also, they called for her, however her mind seems to have left the planet. Shaking her body, it snapped her back to reality.

"Y-yes?" She said, the two wondered what could have made her that way. Not once in Skypeia was she so... not her.

"What happened, is there something wrong?" Luffy said, his voice full of care and compassion towards her.

"J-just some bad memories" she said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Don't worry you got me here!" he said, with a good hand sign and a big grin on his face "plus Conis onee-san is here as well!"

Curving her lips into a smile, she did forgot about the two person more important than anything in her life. Her little sister, Conis, and, Luffy, his little brother... or that's what she thought to herself. A short moment suddenly crosses her mind 'He's not my brother... that means..' she stopped midway, No it wasn't like her to think like that, and now that she's back here trouble will follow her once again.

"We need to find a ship first, take it by force if pirates" The raven haired woman said, putting each of her hand towards Luffy's shoulder, and relaxing herself as she puts every weight she's go on Luffy's back.

A few hours of waiting on this island, that nobody seems to be living in "There a ship!" Conis yelled. Luffy instantly turns into lightning and boarded the ship, the two girls used a jet dial on the raft that they've build hours ago. The ship that they've boarded was full of pirates, and when they've climbed the ship, Luffy was mopping up the weaklings. He was about to use the "Lightning Hammer' skill of his when Conis shouted.

"We need the ship, baka!" she yelled, while fighting with her dials. Then arrows was fire upon Luffy as he tries to dodge them, one thing they've realized is that the enemy was all girls, wearing an amazonian outfit.

"What's going on here!" A cold voice said, every warrior stopped as Luffy looks at the woman approaching him. Robin and Conis saw how beautiful the woman that has just got out, and faced Luffy. Grinning, the boy said he only wanted the ship, and some food if possible.

Arching her body "We are the Kuja, men don't order us!" she said, as she pointer her finger to Luffy. The boy made no response, after a moment of silence he said "So... can we take it?" He said, smiling. The woman popped a vein and launches a frontal kick to his groin, not being able to be hurt physically he just stands there with a smile on his face.

Like a shattering glass, the women closed their eyes as they saw the powerful kick on the young man's groin. As if all of the women felt his pain, they've muttered "Ouch..." and "That has got to hurt" Luffy rolled over on the floor, a sensation he last felt since he was a child, when Garp kept hitting him with his so called 'Fist of love'. The pain had finally subsided and the young man made a fighting stance.

"Insolent dog!" The raven haired woman said, who's proportion was so perfect, her body more beautiful to Robin and Conis's ever was. She was a true goddess. Making a heart shaped with her hands "Love-Love Beam!" she yelled, a beam of heart shaped moves towards Luffy at great speed.

Closing his eyes, thinking that the kick on his 'little luffy' and how'd it him him, he thought that he'd also be unable to dodge it like he did so in Skypiea.

No pain came, no force, nothing. He slowly opens his eyes and every amazonian was dropping their jaws, though for his two sisters they stood there with confusion. Blinking a few times, the goddess couldn't believe her eyes, did she missed? no she couldn't have the man never moved.

"Alright, that's enough" a short old woman said. She turned to Luffy and smiled, though her smile sent chills to the young man.

"You, what's your name?" the elder said

"Monkey D. Luffy" he said

'D, huh?' she thought 'How come this D isn't infamous yet' she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Elder Nyon" said the goddess "What shall we do?" she added, snapping the old woman back to them.

"We will take you to Kuja" the women started to gasped, yep, they've heard their elder loud and clear.

"I won't go without my sisters!" he declared, again making a stance.

"Of course, we will take them too" she said "all of you"

* * *

_Inside the ship..._

"Elder Nyon, what do you think you're doing?"

"Boa Hancock, Shichibukai, Princess of the Snake, and the Pirate Empress, is rendered useless to a young man" the elder smiles devilishly.

Hancock tried to argue, only to be stopped by the looks on the elder's face. "Just stop that face, please..." she said.

"Look at him" The elder said, opening the doors, only to see Luffy petting the two giant snakes that was pulling the boat.

"Nee-san, look! Shishishi!" Happier than a child receiving tons of gifts, the pirate empress could help but chuckle at the sight.

Closing the door "Well, what do you want to do with him?" Boa wondered.

"I'm gonna test him" she said, cupping her chin "Both of you"

* * *

_A/N: I know it's short but it's just an introduction to the Kuja. I'll update after one or two days. See ya!_


End file.
